howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Coconut
|Source = Franchise}} Coconuts are mentioned briefly in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Coconuts (Cocos nucifera) are a type of palm tree growing abundantly and cultivated around the globe in tropical areas, typically near the water. They prefer sandy soil, warm temperatures, and at least consistent humid conditions to thrive. They are tolerant of saline conditions, as can be found near the ocean. Coconut trees are widely known for their fruits - not nuts - also called coconuts. Coconut fruit contain a single hard seed, which is the source of various food products. Function In the Franchise, School of Dragons mentions using coconut oil to soften the leather used for dragon saddles. There is also a few mentions of using coconut as food in some TV episodes. In reality, there are a variety of edible parts to a coconut seed. The flower buds are edible as well. Even the roots of the coconut tree have been used to treat diarrhea. The wood, coconut shell, fronds, and roots can all be utilized as building material and for the creation of tools and decorative items. Coconut oil and milk are often used in cosemetics and skin products. Appearances ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk During the Eel Pox epidemic on Berk, the twins have contracted the illness with some strange side effects. Eel Pox seemed to have made Ruffnut and Tuffnut "smarter", at least in terms of the viewers' perspective (from the perspective of a Viking in the show, they just seemed nuttier than normal). One of the Twin's ideas was the essentially creating ice cream, with coconut as a flavoring. Other Vikings thought freezing "perfectly good" yak milk was appalling. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Many coconut trees, complete with coconuts, are seen briefly around the beaches while the Riders are camping out for the night on Melody Island during the episode "Imperfect Harmony". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 When Hiccup is captured during "The Zippleback Experience", Dagur says he's going to force information out of Hiccup's "coconut shaped noggin". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 In the final episode of Season 3, "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1", the Dragon Riders are caught tresspassing on Caldera Cay by the Defenders of the Wing. Queen Mala thinks that the Riders' dragons are being subjugated. Tuffnut and Ruffnut act as "attornies" to plead the Riders' innocence. It doesn't go well. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 In "Living on the Edge", coconuts are seen in the background on an unnamed island, where Krogan is capturing dragons with an enslaved Death Song. Games School of Dragons In the player Quest, "Saddle Up Vikings", the player is asked to collect various items for Hiccup to construct a dragon saddle. One item is oil to soften the leather. Phlegma gives the player coconut oil that she got from Trader Johann. Coconut trees, like those seen in Dragons: Race to the Edge, are seen on Dragon's Edge island in School of Dragons. References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Human Food